


IN CAPITAL LETTERS

by onescoupaday



Series: The Post It [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance, fuck dating bans, fuck kpop stereotypes, jeongcheol lived happily ever after, they paved the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: How i imagine jeongcheol coming out as real aka a random short oneshot fluff to keep me sane.BREAKING NEWS: SEVENTEEN’S CHOI SEUNGCHEOL spotted out on a date? Who’s the mystery girl??Choi Seungcheol, leader of the group SEVENTEEN, spotted on a date with a Mystery girl on a late night date! Relationship most likely confirmed as they were seen hugging and holding hands several times.This is a developing story. Please tune in for updates as we reach out to Pledis Entertainment for confirmation.-DISPATCH
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Post It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	IN CAPITAL LETTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fellow jeongcheolists! You gotta pledge when this happens, we'll be all out with our support ayyyt? 
> 
> Also, this shall remain an au UNTIL it isnt anymore. :3 
> 
> Posted this on twitter ages ago, was too lazy to cross post lol.

Seungcheol allows himself to sink onto the couch as his heart thumps mercilessly inside his chest. “We will release a statement today. Yes. Thank you.” Han Seong Su said as he ended the call. He clasped his hand together, eyes focused on the leader.

“We’ve discussed this countless of times, Seungcheol. I thought we had an understanding.” Seungcheol just let his head fall, “I’m sorry, sir.” “I can’t say im not disappointed. You of all people know this will be difficult to put to rest, especially since there are pictures.”

Seungcheol couldnt find the words to say. There was no explanation. They weren’t careful. All these years of hiding put to vain because of one careless night out. “Have you and Jeonghan spoken about this?” The director asked.

Jeonghan. Yes, it’s Jeonghan. It’s always been him, no one else. It wasn’t a random mystery girl. It’s his Jeonghan. “Not yet sir.” “You should. Tell him to ready himself. I will deal with this.” “By denying-?” Seungcheol asked.

“No. I will confirm it. Say it’s a non-celebrity. Let it run its course until it dies down then we will announce the break up. That’s the only we can deal with this.” Seungcheol’s heart sunk. Jeonghan will get hurt. How will he tell him? 

\--

Seungcheol opens the door to the 8th floor dorm. He’s welcomed by Jun and Hansol. Without even exchanging words, Jun mouthed at Jeonghan’s room, knowing exactly why the leader came. “Hyung.” Hansol called out. Seungcheol looked at him, “It’s going to be okay. No matter what happens, we’re here.” To say Seungcheol is touched is an understatement. Hansol, being one of the youngest, rarely voices out his thoughts especially with sensitive issues. But he did, for them, and it means the world to the leader. He thanked the younger one and made his way to where Jeonghan’s room us. Opening the door, he saw Jeonghan seated on the edge of the bed.

“Cheol.” He stood up. And seungcheol already knows Jeonghan has been anxiously waiting for him to get back since he left with the latter still fast asleep. “You saw it?” Seungcheol asked, sitting down and Jeonghan follows him. He nodded. “Why didnt you wake me up?” “You looked so peaceful sleeping, i didn’t have the heart to.” Seungcheol snakes his arm around Jeonghan’s waist, bringing him closer.

“It’s my fault.” Jeonghan says. “I shouldnt have asked you to go out with me.” Seungcheol shakes his head furiously, “Definitely not your fault. I wanted to go with you.” Jeonghan eyes him. “We weren’t careful.” And Seungcheol had no rebut for that. “We used to be.” 

“That’s the thing, Hannie. Sometimes i dont want to be careful. I dont want to hide you.” Seungcheol groans. Jeonghan holds his hand and gives it a light squeeze. “I know, Cheol. Me too. But we can’t do anything. We have to protect the kids.”

Seungcheol grows frustrated by the minute. “What did the director say?” “He wanted to make up a story. That im dating a non-celebrity girl. You know, the standard cover-up.” Jeonghan nodded slowly, taking in the information. “Yeah.. im sure that will work.” But despite Jeonghan agreeing, his eyes gave away his hurt. Seungcheol’s heart clenched at the sight. “Hannie..” he whispers. Jeonghan looks at him. “What? I’m fine with it.” His defense reeked of lie. “Are you? Really?”

Jeonghan nods. “Totally. Just to clear out the issue once and for all.” Seungcheol studies his lover, Jeonghan just stares back at him. Their eyes saying what their mouths couldnt. “I dont know..” Seungcheol withdraws. Jeonghan frowns. “Cheol, it’s not like we can do anything else. The agency will have the final say. Let’s just accept that this is how it is and move on..”

“But what if we can?”

“Can what?”

“Do something about it.” Seungcheol recognized the panic in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Cheol... we can’t. The kids might get hurt.” The leader contemplates. He knows. He knows exactly what will happen if they go against what the director says. He’s ready to face the consequence, but the members will be dragged with it and the mere thought of that scares him. But he also knows, like what Hansol said, That they’ll be with them no matter what. So maybe... just maybe.. it’s worth a try. “Hannie, i dont want to hide anymore. Maybe it’s time we come out of the shadows. Let’s tell everyone.” 

\--

Seungcheol gathered everyone to pet them know about the plan. Surprisingly, the members encouraged them with Jihoon saying, “We also think it’s time for everyone to know. Especially our fans. Im sure they will support us regardless.” “Yeah hyungs. For sure. Dont be scared. We’re here. We’ll protect you. You two have protected us for the longest time, it’s about time we do the same for you.” Mingyu said to which everybody nodded in agreement. “We’re just afraid it will reflect negatively on the group. You all worked so hard and..” Jeonghan was Cut off by Seungkwan. “Hyung, we all worked hard equally. You and Seungcheol-hyung too. We’ve done so much, achieved a lot. Maybe this time, we should consider what makes us happy individually. And we know for the both of you it’s each other. “

“Do it hyungs. Im sure it will turn out okay. You have each other. You have us. Im sure the fans too. Nothing will go wrong.” Chan said finally and with him saying that, Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s confidence grew because of the support of their brothers. They looked at each other and smiled. Everything will be okay. After the group meeting, Seungcheol and Jeonghan headed to the agency to talk to the director. “What?!” Of course. They had expected this outburst from the director. After all, no idol group has ever done this before.

“You do understand this will have a direct impact to the company, right? Isn’t it enough i let you two do whatever you want, even consenting to your relationship? Now you want to waste all our efforts of hiding the truth and just drop the bomb? Seungcheol’s reputation is already at stake? And you want to further the damage by actually revealing you two are in a relationship?” The director paced around the room. Totally exasperated. “We’ll take responsibility sir.” Seungcheol assured him. “No matter the consequences.” 

The director refused to listen to them. Somehow, they both expected it. It was too much risk. But Seungcheol is determined. He will find a way to out themselves. It’s them against the world now and Seungcheol promises to protect Jeonghan at all costs. “Maybe we should give up, Cheol. We’re asking for too much.” Jeonghan sighed as he got in the car. Seungcheom gripped the streering wheel hard.

No. He will not stand down.

He turns to face Jeonghan, whose hands are fisted on top of his thighs, “Hannie, do you trust me?” Jeonghan searches for his eyes. “Always.” He said. “I will not let anyone hurt you. I promise.” Seungcheol assured him and to which Jeonghan nodded and smiled. “I have a plan.” Seungcheol said.

\--

Jeonghan fidgets in his seat, waiting for Seungcheol to settle beside him. The leader is busy talking to the reporter he contacted for their exclusive interview. He could not help but be nervous. They are going against the director. Jeonghan is worried for the whole group. What if this fails? What if they dont accept them? What if the culture will not allow them the freedom they want? What if this backfires to the group? What if they dont make it? Jeonghan starts to doubt their decision. Maybe they are overreaching. Maybe they should just stop. But his worries soon faded when he felt Seungcheol’s hand on his, squeezing it lightly. He looked at his lover and there’s that smile. The smile that tells him everything will be okay. Jeonghan breathes deeply, there’s no going back now.

“Alright. Are you ready?” The reporter asked, settling on his seat in front of the couple. They both nodded and the former smiled at them. “First of all, i just want you to know that im at awe at your bravery. Even more, at your love for each other. I know this is such a risky move and you both probably didnt arrive at this decision easily, but i am really amazed. And thank you for trusting me to cover this.” The reporter said. “Thank you for coming even if it’s such short notice.” Jeonghan said, bowing slightly.

The reporter smiled, “should we start?” And the couple nodded. He gestured to the cameraman and then they were rolling. “Good day everyone this is Kim Hyeeun of ACG news. Today, we have an exclusive interview on two members of one of the hottest boygroups here in Korea. We have here, S.Coups and Jeonghan.” And with the reporter’s introduction, they bowed and introduced themselves. “So, SCoups-ssi, the morning papers must have caught you off guard, seeing as how your private time was invaded by the papparazzis.”

“Yes. Actually, that’s the reason we’re here today.” Seungcheol glances at Jeonghan. “I want to clear out the rumours once and for all.” A brief pause, Seungcheol takes a deep breath. “It’s not true that i’m dating a non-celebrity girl.”

“So you are not in a relationship right now?” The reporter asked. Seungcheol replies, “I am.” He looks at Jeonghan again. “I’m in a relationship with Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan gives a small smile, “It’s true. We’re together. I was the one photographed with him last night.” “You’re the one in the blue hoodie, yes Jeonghan-ssi?” The reporter clarified. “Yes, that’s me. My face wasn’t shown at all because the hoodie was far down my on my face thus the misconception of a girl.”

“I see. Thank you for clarifying that. However, may i ask though.. is this relationship recent? Or have the two of you been together for a long time now?” Seungcheol answers, “We’ve always had a mutual understanding. But it wasn’t Until early 2017 that we sat down and discussed our feelings for each other. We have been together since then.”

“That’s amazing.. but it must have been very difficult hiding the relationship.” 

“Yes. We were scared. We are even until now. It’s difficult to come out because not everyone is accepting. And of course we had to take into consideration how this will affect our group.” Jeonghan says.

“So your members are aware?”

“Yes. I think, they were the ones to realize it first. Because truthfully speaking, for me, it just seemed natural. Jeonghan is the same age as me. It was just so fitting that im very at ease with him. But then the members pointed out that there’s something different with how we interact with each other. And from there, i started realizing, that they were right. I see Jeonghan as more than a friend. But even with that realization, we had to supress our feelings for each other. We were rookies and we worked so hard to debut. We just couldnt Risk it at that time. So we agreed to wait until we’ve adjusted. But it was so difficult to fight the feelings that we sometimes get lost in our own world even with the cameras rolling..”

“There were a lot of difficult times. Korea is not as accepting to people like us so we were really scared. We decided to keep it to ourselves because we didnt want to risk the reputation of SEVENTEEN. Even today, before we decided to do this, our utmost worry ss how we will be perceived as a group after. Most of all, how it will affect the other members.”

“Yes, we are both ready to face the consequences of our decision to reveal our relationship, but what we pray the most is for the kids to be left out of this issue. They dont deserve to be dragged.”

“I understand your worries for your group. But how do you see this affecting your relationship with your agency?”

“Truthfully speaking, we have brought up the idea of releasing official statements via our agency. However, We were not permitted. But i am not mad nor am i disappointed at the agency. I understand their position.. we have agreed from the start to hide our relationship after all. We’re even thankful that they let us stay together. They never forced us to break up or to stay away from each other. I think, it is a natural reaction from our agency to want to cover this up. But we couldnt help but be selfish this one time. We’re just so tired of hiding. We want to share whatever we have with our fans. We want them to be part of this. To be able to show them how much we love each other. They are a big part of us and we felt we werent being transparent by hiding this relationship.” 

“You must be worried about how your fans will take this news.” The reporter said.

“Of course. But regardless, we felt like we need to let them know. We want to be honest with them. They have been such amazing fans and i think our only regret is not letting then know sooner.” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol continued, “Thats why we want to apologize to our fans. It was not our intention to hide this selfishly, we were just scared. We were young then and all that mattered were our dreams. I hope, with us coming out now, that your unwavering love and support will not change.”

“How do you think this will change the dynamics to idols revealing their relationships?” The reporter asked. “Everyone is scared, that much we know. We’ve been there. Especially with the dating ban rule, it’s difficult. You’ll have to Sacrifice. It was the only way. We were lucky. We’re in the same group. We see ewch other everyday. We live together. Everyone around us are very supportive. But we know it’s diffiult, especially with the same-sex relationships. But we are hoping, by doing this, that it will somehow give other idols the courage to step out and be given the freedom to love whoever they want. We hope, that in time, when they are ready, they’ll be able to reveal it with confidence. Just like how we are now.” Seungcheol holds Jeonghan’s hand and smiles at him.

“This is so amazing. I can feel the love you have for each other. I applaud your courage and support you and all the other idols who are currently dealing with the same situation.” “Thank you. It means a lot to finally share our story. A huge chunk of worry is lifted from our chests and we’re just truly happy that we can finally be honest and be free.” Jeonghan said, wrapping the interview.

The couple thanked the reporter. Once the media had left, they were left standing there, looking at each other.

“We did it, Hannie.” Seungcheol breathes out. “We did. We finally did.”when Seungcheol saw the gleam in Jeonghan’s eyes, he knew, it was worth taking the risk. “Thank you Cheol. Im really happy.”

And that’s all that mattered to Seungcheol. Jeonghan’s happiness. 

The couple allowed themselves to relish in some well deserved time alone. They turned off their phones, didn’t watch the television. By now, for sure their revelation is all over the news. Their managers must be worried. The director must be pissed out of his wits.

Sooner or later, they will have to face him. But that can wait. Right now all that matters is Jeonghan sleeping in Seungcheol’s arms, contented and beyond ecstatic.

Seungcheol hugged him tight. Jeonghan is worth it.

\--

When the sun rose the next day, Seungcheol knew they had to step out of their bubble. They have to face the reality- no matter how much it will hurt. They readied themselves on the way home. When Jeonghan turned on his phone, he received a message from their manager ordering them to go straight to the dorms. The director refuses to see them. “Im scared, Cheol.” Jeonghan confessed. “I know. Me too. But it will be okay. No one will hurt you Hannie.”

“But the kids..”

“I’ll protect them too.” The word leader has never weighed this much for Seungcheol.

When they arrived at the dorms, the members congratulated them and shared their happiness. The couple couldnt help but tear up a little. They are lucky to belong in this group. They wouldnt have it any other way.

Everybody relaxed, like nothing happened. Until Chan bursted into the room exclaiming, “Hyungs, something happened!” Jeonghan gripped Seungcheol’s arm tight.

The director wants them out of the group. 

\--

Seungcheol was fuming. He knew this was a possibility. But he had asked the director to at least spare Jeonghan. He’ll take whatever, just spare Jeonghan. He’s so ready to storm in their agency but Jeonghan wouldnt allow him. “Let it cool down for a bit.” He told him

“But Hannie.. he cant do that to you..” Seungcheol is scared and angry and frustrated. He promised Jeonghan he would protect him. “Hyungs come out and watch the television, quick!” Wonwoo rushed to them and out to the living room. Everyone is gathered there.

BREAKING NEWS: Petition to keep S.Coups and Jeonghan in SEVENTEEN.

Apparently, someone had leaked about the director’s decision causing fans to come up with the online petition. Seungcheol felt his eyes water.

Carats.

Carats are fighting for them.

“Hyung! Look, there’s a petition going around other idols too. And everyone else in the industry! You have their full support!” Mingyu exclaimed as he scrolled through his phone. Jeonghan tugs at his hand. They are finally seeing some hope.

The petition went on for days. It’s all the news talked about. It’s also amazing how it unified the fans. It wasn’t just Carats. It’s everyone. And to get this much support... no words can describe the feeling. Both of then have been getting messages of encouragement and congratulatory too! It came from people in the industry saying how amazed they are for their bravery. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were happy. They only wanted to be free but somehow, this has become an opportunity for people like them to be confident and to have strength by being true to themselves. They are overwhelmed.

However, despite the public’s outcry of support, they both knew the last say will still come from the director. So they waited.

“It will all work out fine, Hannie. I know it.”

—

Seungcheol woke up to their manager knocking. “I need to talk to the both of you.” The manager said. Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat together. “First of all, i am happy for the both of you. I saw you two become friends and then later on lovers. This is such a big step, and you both were really brave. But, we cannot deny the turmoil this has caused to the company. This director still refuses to see you and sent me on his behalf. Obviously, with how everything turned out, removing you both from the team will do worse than good so the director has pulled out his initial decision of your removal. However, you two will be probationary. How long- i have no idea. But that’s honestly the best outcome if you’d ask me. And he also told me, even though you guys are out with your relationship, to still maintain a working stance. Be professional at all times, you cannot be too touchy with each other and refrain from answering fan questions.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan nodded— relieved. The worst is finally over.

\--

It’s been a few months since Seungcheol and Jeonghan revealed their relationship. It wasnt easy, but it wasn’t that bad. It became such a huge thing for Kpop is general. After them, a lot of other idols have gone out to reveal their relationships. It’s so weird how during tapings, random idols would come up to them to say thank you and tell them that they paved the way. Their story urged the public to be more accepting of their idol’s personal life. Dating isnt an issue anymore. And althought Seungcheol and Jeonghan refuses to acknowledge that they were big factors of that critical change, they do feel happy that they were able to help in some way.

—

“Im nervous.” Jeonghan says as he ducks under the stage. Seungcheol cups his face and gives him a peck, “Dont be. It will be fine. It’s our people out there. Our family.” He said referring to their fans. They are about to start their concert. It’s their first official engagement after the revelation.

The whole concert was fun. Everyone was so energetic. Fans go wild whenever Seungcheol initiates skinship with Jeonghan. The leader found it cute how the other would blush. So he teased him all throughout. Halfway through the concert, Jeonghan finally relaxes. He returns Seungcheol’s touches and the fans grew wilder with each interaction.

Finally, it’s time for ending ment. Seungcheol took this opportunity to address their fans.

“Carats, first of all, i would like to apologize for hiding this for so long. We hope you understand why we felt the need to do that. But most of all, i would like to thank you for your unending support towards the group and my relationship with Jeonghan. It means the world to us to have you all backing us up especially during the most difficult times. We wouldnt have made it if it weren’t for you all. We owe you this and we promise To never stop working hard repaying all your love.” Jeonghan felt tears falling from his eyes so he turned around to wipe them. The fans aww-ed and said “gwaenchanha! Uljima!” They chanted.

And then suddenly the fans were holding up banners saying: SEUNGCHEOL & JEONGHAN PLEASE STAY TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME! SEVENTEEN FIGHTING!!

The boys were shocked. Overwhelmed. They werent expecting their fans to do this. Indeed. They have the best fans.

“Ahhh!!! This calls for a hug, dont you guys think??” Hoshi exclaimed. Everybody agreed. The fans are loosing it! Seungcheol opened his arms and urged Jeonghan to come to him. The latter was hesitant but Joshua pushed him lightly. Jeonghan ran cutely towards Seungcheol and the leader enveloped him in the tightest of hugs, burying his face on the crook of the younger one’s neck. Sweat and musk and Jeonghan. It’s the perfect combination. And Seungcheol couldnt believe he get to hold Jeonghan like this in front of everyone. Without any pretense. Without uncertainties.

“KISS KISS KISS KISS!!!” Their fans chanted and this time Seungcheol shakes his head and Jeonghan blushes even more but says, “Dont push your luck!” And everybody roared laughing. It was the best thing ever.

While the other members were saying their ending speech, Jeonghan looks around and saw a couple of girls by the barricade holding another banner: WE KNEW! JEONGCHEOL IS REAL! Jeonghan laughed and showed it to Seungcheol and the leader flashed the girls a thumbs up.

When the encore ended and it was time to do their final bow, Seungcheol and Jeonghan stood beside each other. They bowed and thanked their fans. But Seungcheol did not let go of Jeonghan’s hand even after the bow. He held it tightly and raised it up, showing it to the fans.

The crowd cheered loud for the last time. As the screen closes on them, Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan, their fingers still entwined.

Finally.

Finally he gets to show him off. Finally he gets to tell everyone how much he loves this man.

Finally there was no need to hold back.

——- ENDDDDD ——-

**Author's Note:**

> Lets prayer circle this until this comes true <3 Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS: i love my delulu ass sometimes <3


End file.
